Group Text?
by HowDoYouTakeYourTea
Summary: Andy, Emily, and Nigel get the latest iPhones, but they aren't familiar with them. What happens when a private group text is read by Miranda? This is a one-shot but could possibly turn into a 2 part story. Miranda, of course.


Emily, Nigel and Andrea all received the latest iPhone, compliments of Elias Clarke, and sat around the table trying to figure out just how to work them. They all wondered why they were recieving these phones, as their old phones were perfectly fine. So, why the fancy technology? Miranda was the only one who contacted them and they all doubted that she knew how to work such devices.

'I just don't understand this. My phone was great and had all my pictures and things like that. Miranda is probably sitting in her office, trying to figure out how to make a damn call.' Emily was thrown off by the 'gift' from the company.

'Oh wait, look at this…someone has a sense of humor. I've got a 'what not to wear' app on my phone. I bet Miranda had this app put on here herself.' Andy rolled her eyes.

Emily and Nigel smirked at the knowledge that it most likely really was Miranda who had insisted on that specific app being present.

'Em, does yours have anything fancy?' Andrea was curious to know if anyone else had relevant apps.

'Well it's got a notes app, a calendar app, and an alarm. I suppose we shall never be late or forget anything. Ever. I suppose that's what this whole fancy phone is for?'

Nigel gave a snort and rolled his eyes. 'I'm pretty sure all the newer phones have all those things Emily, we just live in the stone ages and are too cheap to pony up for a smartphone.'

'Hey look at this... group text. Everyone can read the same thing and everyone can see any replies that come through! At least we wont have to run around, like chickens with our heads cut off, trying to get in contact with one another. We will all be on the same page. Now, I just have to figure out how to set the group text up. I'm sure it can't be that hard.'

'Oh Andrea, we will be here for ages if you try and figure that out now. We really do need to get back before the bloody Devil decides to fire us all because she wasn't able to make a snide comment to one of us for over 10 minutes!'

All three walked back to their proper spots and got back into their work flow as if they hadn't left. Not a minute later had Miranda come out of her office spouting off to Andrea to fetch her hot Starbucks. While out she received a text from Emily, who apparently had figured out how to use the group text feature.

From: Emily

To: Nigel Kipling; Andrea Sachs

_You've only been gone for 5 minutes and already Miranda is in a bloody awful mood right now! I don't think even a snog would put a smile on her face at this point. Also, is this group-text thing working? I don't know if I've mastered it. _

From: Nigel

To: Emily Charleton; Andrea Sachs

_Don't let the Dragon Lady eat you whole! And yes, I do think it's working! These phones are quite the catch._

From: Andrea

To: Emily Charleton; Nigel Kipling

_I gladly volunteer to give Miranda a good snog ;) You know I would enjoy it ;)_

From: Nigel

To: Emily Charleton; Andrea Sachs

_That's disgusting Six. Just because you are sickeningly in love with Dragon Lady doesn't mean we have to hear about it!_

From: Emily

To: Andrea Sachs; Nigel Kipling

_Oh my god, Miranda just texted me and told me to get Patrick on the phone. She isn't 'yelling' at us anymore. This is absolutely perfect._

From: Nigel

To: Emily Charelton; Andrea Sachs

_I don't know whether that's the laziest thing I have ever heard or the most brilliant. Props to Miranda. _

From: Andrea

To: Emily Charleton; Nigel Kipling

_Am I the only one here still thinking about fucking Miranda?_

From: Emily Charleton; Nigel Kipling

To: Andrea Sachs

_Yes!_

From: Miranda Priestly

To: Emily Charleton; Nigel Kipling; Andrea Sachs

_Emily, you haven't mastered the group text, as I can see each one of your messages to Nigel and Andrea and not a single reply to my texts. Nigel, I suggest you get back to mock pages and have the spring layout complete by the end of the day. Andrea….I'm still waiting for my coffee. Also, we need to talk. That's all._

From: Andrea

To: Emily Charleton; Nigel Kipling; Miranda Priestly

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT I AM SO DEAD! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I'M GOING TO GO DIE NOW! HOW THE FUCK DID MIRANDA SEE MY TEXTS? JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?_

From: Nigel

To: Emily Charleton, Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly

_Maybe she will just pretend she didn't read those texts and spout off more orders to you? Though, I'm sure you would enjoy her bossing you around._

From: Emily

To: Nigel Kipling; Andrea Sachs; Miranda Priestly

_Are we talking about Miranda Priestly here Nigel? Because you bloody well know that's not going to be happening. So much for that diet you've been on Andrea. That new bikini you bought will never see the light of day. What song would you like played at your funeral?_

From: Miranda

To: Emily Charleton; Nigel Kipling; Andrea Sachs

_You all clearly need different phones. I can still see each one of your texts. Get back to work! Andrea, I'm still waiting. If you're planning on putting me in a better mood, as you so clearly volunteered yourself for, then I suggest you hurry. _


End file.
